In Fourth generation (4G) Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, beamforming is generally only performed by the base station. Fifth Generation (5G) wireless networks will likely use higher carrier frequencies, such as millimeter Wave (mmW) signals, which tend to exhibit high free-space path loss. To compensate for high path loss rates, 5G wireless networks will likely use beamforming at both the base station and user equipment (UE). For example, a base station may use a transmit (TX) beam direction to transmit a downlink signal, and the UE may use a receive (RX) beam direction to receive the downlink signal. Likewise, the UE may use a TX beam direction to transmit an uplink signal, and the base station may use an RX beam direction to receive the uplink signal. As used herein, the term “beam direction” refers to a radio antenna pattern that is used for directional signal transmission and/or reception. Notably, due to spatial reciprocity, a beam direction used by a device to transmit a signal will generally offer similar levels of spatial performance when used by the device to receive a signal. Accordingly, a base station may use the same beam direction to transmit downlink signals and receive uplink signals, and a UE may use the same beam direction to transmit uplink signals and receive downlink signals.